Heavy Sleep
Walkthrough for the story Heavy Sleep '''written by Cassiah Joski Jethi''' Please feel free to edit this page and add information. Introduction ... Primary Characters ... Secondary Characters ... Chapter 1: Ignorance It's the evening before High School graduation. You will meet your ex-best friends for one last celebration, you don't know if anyone will turn up. ---- 'Setup' : What is your name?: (Default) Ella : Choose skin: : Choose outfit: * *: Normal *: ?? - 15�� *: ?? - 20�� ---- 'Lake - Secret Meeting Spot' : I wait, looking out to the lake. It's quiet. : James: 'Ella! : ''Suddenly someone jumps on me. : '''Ella: What the hell! : I push the person off. I see it's James. : Ella: James. Don't creep up on me like that. : James: You still love me. : Ella: No, not anymore. Not when you're going to run off and leave me here. : James: Ah, you're being 'passio irascibilis'. : Ella: Passive aggresive? : James: Mmhm. : Ella: Well, I've got a reason to be. : James: It's not all doom and gloom. Graduation soon. : Ella: Yay. : James: '''That means we get to have our big together. The night before graduating. At the warehouse. We promised. Remember? : '''Ella: '''Yes. But that was years ago now. We're not all best friends anymore. : '''James: Still friends though, right? : Ella: I'm not sure... : James: How about this. You organize it, and that nght, I'll tell you a secret, hm? : Ella: Secret? What sort of secret? : James: Well, you'll see, won't you? : Suddenly, my phone beeps. I get it out of my pocket and read: James Where are you? I'm waiting at the warehouse for you. : Ella: This text message is from James? But James is right in front of me. : I look up. James is gone. : Ella: James! James? : I turn and look at the lake. Everything suddenly turns cold. Fades to darkness. ---- 'Path Up To Warehouse' : My eyes flutter open and closed. : ???: Ella? Ella! : Ella: Marvin? : I see Marvin rush to my side. : Marvin: You stumbled. : Ella: Did I? : Marvin: What happened to you? 'Choice 1:' *I don't remember. :: Ella: I don't remember. :: Marvin: Do you need a hand? :: Marvin helps me up. *I just fell. *It's nothing, it's fine. : Ella: Where did we come from? : Marvin: School, of course. : Ella: Feels like we've been walking for ages. : Marvin: We can't be lost. : Ella: Yeah, well the last time we all came to the warehouse was when we were 13. We just started high school. We got proper spooked off, do you remember? : Marvin: Yeah, and then we turned into grumpy hormonal teenagers. : Ella: Speak for yourself. : We start to walk up the path. : Ella: It's our last night before graduating : Marvin: I'm sorry to break it to you, Ella, but I don't know if that means anything to anyone anymore. : Ella: I guess I should have mentally prepared myself. : Marvin: Look, it was a nice idea. To get everyone together. But - : Ella: But everyone's got their own thing now. I got ya. : I see up ahead the abandoned warehouse. : Ella: We can't be too far now. : Marvin: If you can see the lake at the bottom of the hill, we're close. : Ella: I can see it! : Marvin: Great. : Marvin keeps walking up the path. I catch up with him. : Marvin: I can't believe we're back here. It all feels a bit unreal. : Ella: I had a strange dream too, earlier. : Marvin: Really? What aboout? : Ella: James was there, and then he just disappeared. It was odd. : Marvin: It makes sense he's on the mind. You must be missing him. : Ella: Missing him? Why do you talk about James like this? 'Choice 2:' *What's going on with James? :: Ella: Is there something wrong with him? :: Marvin: What do you mean? :: Ella: James. He's coming, right? :: Marvin: Have you forgotten or something? :: Ella: Forgotten what? :: Marvin: James is lost. :: Ella: What? For how long? :: Marvin: You know this Ella. :: Ella: No, I really don't. I swear we just saw him. :: Marvin: He's been missing for a week. :: Ella: This doesn't make any sense. What happened? :: *What happened between you and Natalie? *Do you think they'll come? : Marvin: I don't want to talk about it. : Ella: Please, Marvin - ? : Marvin: Drop it, Ella. : Ella: But I... I don't understand... : I look at the floor. : Marvin: Oh, don't get upset Ella. I hate to see you sad. : Marvin comes to me and gives me a hug. : Ella: Marvin is so caring really. Even if he's my best friend's ex. Well, ex-best-friend's ex. : I look into Marvin's eyes. 'Choice 3:' *Kiss Marvin. -15�� *Hug Marvin back. :: Ella: Thanks for being here for me. What are you going to wear to graduation tomorrow? :: I let Marvin go. : Marvin: A tux. : Ella: How original. : Marvin: If I tried to go in anything else, it'd be like a pearl harbour with my parents. : Ella: I'm going in a bright red pantsuit. : Marvin: Is that even in code? : Ella: What's school going to do? Kick me out? : Marvin: You wouldn't want to be kicked out the very last time you'll be on school grounds. : Ella: They'll be fine. They let Penny Haworth wear a pantsuit last year. : Marvin: Her dad was on the school board. Your dad's - : Ella: Non-existent? : Marvin: Not what I meant - : Ella: Just because my mum owns a farm and my dad's AWOL doesn't mean I'm not pansuit material, ok? : Marvin: Hey, it's not me you have to convince. : Ella: It's so old school that girls have to wear dresses. Loads won't turn up in them. Can you imagine Natalie in address? : Marvin: I've seen it. : Ella: And how was it? : Marvin: Pretty. Wouldn't dare to tell her that though. : Ella: Well, if Natalie's here tonight I hope it doesn't open a can of worms. : Marvin: I doubt she'll come. Considering last week - : Ella: When we were 13, just started high school, we PROMISED each other that night, we'd come back here. A final HURRAH together before graduating. : Marvin: Well, things change. Lots has changed. You, me, Natalie, James - : I stop and look down on the ground. : Marvin: You've been friends with JAmes since you were in your mum's tums! Oh, sorry, Ella. I shouldn't have brought him up - : Ella: It's fine. : Marvin: For what it's worth. I think he'll be okay. : Ella: You do? : Marvin nods. : Ella: I just want him to come back. : Marvin: Who knows. He could turn up tonight. : We continue up the path. : Ella: Well, knowing my luck organizing things, it'll just be you, me and Gabriella anyway. : Marvin: That's our life now. : Ella: It's just like everybody forgot that we promised, six years ago, no matter what, to come here on the eve of our high school graduation, best friends. : Marvin: Well, we're not best friends anymore. That's called growing up. : I look around. I recognise where we are. : Ella: Hey, it's just up here... ---- 'Warehouse - Entrance' : Marvin and I walk up to the entrance. I see Gabriella waiting. : Gabriella: Hi guys. What took you so long? : Ella: Um, I'm not really sure. : Marvin: Ella had one of her space-out moments. : Ella: Did not. : I notice Gabriella's tablet in her hands. : Ella: You working on something? : Gabriella: Nah, just coding to pass the time. : Ella: "Just"? : Marvin: MIT will love you. : Gabriella: That's the hope. Did you accept Fudan yet? : Marvin: No, I'm going backpacking instead. Solo man on a mission. Leave this dumb behind. I'll be gone for the year. I'm hoping Fudan will have me next fall. : Gabriella: Well, who wouldn't want you. What about you, Ella? : Ella: Me? : Gabriella: What are you going to do? You have so much potential, you're a language... Wizard! : Ella: I, um, well. University's just not on the cards for everyone, is it? : Gabriella: Oh. Well, that's okay. University's not for everyone. : Marvin: Nor is backpacking. : Gabriella: No, exactly. Too many boys. : Ella: Thanks guys. : I pick up a stone and throw it down the hill, towards the lake. : Ella: I just wish I knew what's happened to James... Why do I recall that memory with James? I should... 'Choice 4:' * Stop thinking about it. :: Ella: Let's talk about something else. :: Gabriella: Are you sure you're alright, Ella? :: Ella: Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry about me. * Recall more about it. - 12�� : Marvin walks to the entrance. He tries to push the door. It won't budge. : Marvin: How'd we get in six years ago? : Gabriella: We were a lot smaller. Think we fit in a vent or something. : Ella: I'm claustrophobic now, so that's a no go. : Marvin: So come on MIT, how are we going to get in? : Gabrielle stands back, looks at the building. : Gabriella: We could scale the wall. Get some rope. Climb in through those big - Maybe not. : Ella: Maybe you're not pulling hard enough, Marvin. : Gabriella: Or at the right angle. : I walk to the door and pull on it. It almost budges. : Gabriella: Use your body weight. Bend your knees. : I bend my knees and pull. The door opens. : Gabriella: It worked. : Ella: We all know Marvin's not the man of muscle. : Marvin: I may not be muscle, but I AM the man of remembering mind bending facts and figures. : Gabriella: Useful in some circumstances - : Ella: But not for opening a door. : We all laugh. I peek into the warehouse. It's dark and dusty. : Gabriella: So... It is really just us three? : Ella: I guess so. : Gabriella: Okay. Let's go. : I stop as I see the lake below. I hesitate. : Marvin: Ella? Are you okay? : Ella: Something... Something about the lake... : Marvin: What? What about the lake? : Ella: I can remember... Being cold, only coldness. Being so scared. The screaming. It's all I could hear. : Marvin: Who screaming? : Ella: Telling me... Begging me to... : Gabriella: Telling you what? : Ella: Nothing. Let's go in. : Gabriella and Marvin look at me, confused. I quickly run into the warehouse entrance. ---- 'Warehouse - Main Room' : We walk into the main room. I spot a fire burning in a trash can. : Ella: Look! : We run over to the fire. : Ella: It's the same as when we were 13. : Gabriella: Hello!!? : We look around. I don't see anyone. : Marvin: That's creepy. : Gabriella: There'll be a perfectly good reason. : Marvin: You're always logic, logic, logic. : Ella: Guys, James isn't here. He said he was here, waiting! : Gabriella and Marvin look at each other, shiftily. : Ella: I want to ask you guys a question. 'Choice 5:' *What happened last week? :: Marvin: You can't remember? :: Ella: I can only remember James. Which obviously isn't right. You guys are acting shifty. :: : *Why do you think James is lost? *Did we get together last week? : Gabriella: Maybe it's best to leave it. : Ella: Why, what! : Marvin: It might upset you - : Ella: 'Why would it upset me? If James is lost, it means he can be found, right? : ''Suddenly my phone beeps. '''James: You're taking a long ti... : Ella:' 'It's a message from James. Should I... : Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: / Chapter 7: / Chapter 8: / Chapter 9: / Chapter 10: / Chapter 11: / Chapter 12: /